zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Greta
Greta is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is the owner of the Gerudo Secret Club, located in Gerudo Town in the Gerudo Desert. Gerudo Secret Club a secret shop which is accessed through the Side Quest "The Secret Club's Secret". Appearance & Personality Greta is a Gerudo female with red hair cut short in bob and a dark complexion. She wears a red Gerudo Top, a white Gerudo Sirwal, and hoop earrings. Greta the Gerudo Secret Club is a clothing shop that specializes in selling "Voe" or men's clothing which is prohibited by Gerudo law, despite the demand for "voe" clothing, thus the clothing shop is a black market for voe clothing such as the "Desert Voe" Armor and "Radiant" Armor sets. In order to prevent the Gerudo Town guard from learning of the shop, Greta requires Gerudo Secret Club customers to say a password to access the shop. Greta is one of the few Gerudo capable of seeing through Link's vai disguise, though she welcomes him to shop at her store as they both have something to hide. She even allows Link to remove his vai disguise inside her shop, making it the only place in Gerudo Town where Link can wear other clothing besides his Gerudo Vai clothing, Sand Boots, and Snow Boots as these are the only clothes he can wear as part of his Vai Disguise. Given the nature of her shop and the fact it sells Voe clothing, it is likely that Greta would permit other disguised voe like Villa capable of passing as a vai by wearing vai clothing given that they would be likely be interested in the men's clothing she sells. In addition to the Gerudo Secret Club, Greta owns the legal vai clothing shop Fashion Passion which is managed by Saula and serves as a front for the Gerudo Secret Club. Due to running a shady and illegal business, Greta appreciates the dark as she states that it makes the light even more beautiful. This may also be a reference to the Radiant Mask, Radiant Shirt, and Radiant Tights she sells which glow in the dark and once upgraded to level 2 or higher, grant Link a "Stal" Disguise which makes Stalkoblins, Stalmoblins, and Stalizalfos view Link as one of the undead. However despite the illegality of her business, she is friendly and doesn't force Link to purchasing anything to maintain his secret and it is implied that she sells voe clothing mainly to meet the demand for it in Gerudo Town. Additionally, her shop would be the only place where Gerudo Voe could purchase Voe clothing (though it is unclear if Gerudo Voe are exempt from the law prohibiting voe, as Gerudo males are suggested to be viewed as special in Gerudo culture due to their rarity in Ocarina of Time which explains why Ganondorf was worshipped like a god and was made king) thus her shop would likely provide its services to any Gerudo voe born in her lifetime provided they are permitted to live in Gerudo Town. Related quest During the side quest "The Secret Club's Secret", to gain entry to the Gerudo Secret Club, Link must figure out the password. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Gerudo